


Worse things than Wolves

by Viscount_Vampyre



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, Lemon, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Vampyre/pseuds/Viscount_Vampyre
Summary: An escaping Asur slave finds out that there’s more in the woods than Druchii pursuers or the harsh elements of Naggarond when he falls into an Autarii’s snare… In more ways than one!This is a slow burn, semi-romantic, erotic short story with smut. Featuring elf on elf action... Lol.R&R.
Relationships: Male elf/female elf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Worse things than Wolves

Worse things than Wolves

By the Viscount Vampyre

…

An escaping Asur slave finds out that there’s more in the woods than Druchii pursuers or the harsh elements of Naggarond when he falls into an Autarii’s snare… _In more ways than one!_

This is a slow burn, semi-romantic, erotic short story with smut.

If you liked it consider dropping a favourite or a kudos, and feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a comment, suggestion, or critique. If you liked my prose and want to read more of my work, please check out my profile page, thank you.

VV

…

Worse things than Wolves

Finér Cælin was a former captain and soldier hailing from the elvish principality of Eataine, having spent his whole life in the city of Lothern before enlisting in the Phoenix King’s army, he had no idea where he was going, but he knew one thing: anywhere was better than where he was previously headed.

“Get him!” roared a man behind him, “they’re all scattering! Come on!”

But Finér wasn’t listening, there was nothing short of the voice of a god to stop him from running.

He’d escaped from a slave detail that had been sent from nearby Clar Karond to fell some of the hundred-foot oaks in the deep, black forests of the Naggarothi hinterlands.

This was one of the few places where and when slaves knew they had a sporting chance at escape. Plotting in codes and secret whispers with his fellow prisoners they had organised a run for it. Fighting some of the guards, they had sprung from their chains in the wagons and bolted in every direction off the dirt road and into the bosom of the cold wilderness.

Of the slave detail Finér was one of the few Asur ‘sweetmeats’, and he had no illusions as to how much more expensive his own skin was to certain _more sadistic_ Druchii. And now that he was a runaway, he could expect some of the severe punishment the Druchii cousins were infamous for, were he returned to Clar Karond.

So, he ran as swiftly as his underfed muscles could bear him, towards either escape, or death…

Seeing the Asur bolting into the underbrush, one of the slave drivers turned his horse around and began riding directly after him, encouraging two other mounted men to follow.

In the confusion Finér had the benefit of a head start, but now the three men on his tail were gaining and quickly.

As they were getting farther from the road, and deeper into the wood, the ground was growing more uneven as it started to incline uphill. Something which began to slow the Asur, until finally the riders had a cleared sight of him.

“There! Shoot him!”

Raising a crossbow one of the men fired off at Finér, narrowly missing his shoulder and instead passing by his right bicep, cutting a gash along the exposed skin.

Diving to the right and around a bushel of trees the Asur cried in pain, “Agh! Fuck… I… I just need to keep running!”

Slapping himself he fought back his pain and jumped from his cover. Turning through a winding path of broken foliage; unbeknownst to him he was now following a game trail, one that lead to a clearing. Ahead of him, and blocking the path was a small pile of rocks.

Hearing the click and release of the crossbow again he tried to dodge the missile behind him leaping forwards.

Tripping and scrapping himself on the small cairn of stones Finér let out another pained, desperate cry as he forced his weary body up and continued running down the game trail, ignoring the whinnying and the baying of the horses and the men behind him.

“Is the Asur mad?!”

The men looked at the cairn before looking around and scrutinising the forest at their sides.

Growling and tugging his reins the slave driver, forced out his voice confidently, “That Asur is worth the risk!”

The two other horsemen looked at one another with wide eyes, “Absolutely not! He’s already dead! He knocked it over!”

The third nodded in agreement, “If we don’t want to end up with the same fate we must turn back! A clan of Autarii has staked claim here!”

The driver turned to his men, “There wasn’t such cairns last season?!”

The men shrugged, “Regardless sir! That is an Autarii sign and no mistake, we must turn back!”

Eventually the Druchii slave driver swallowed and had to appreciate the situation. He’d heard the stories, of the Autarii and their weird ways… of their darkness and their cruelty. Finally, he relented, turning his horse around as he swore under his breath,

“Dragons below!”

Turning the way they had come, the three Druchii speedily rode off, hoping to hunt the rest of their runaway slaves, and silently praying that they hadn’t wandered into Autarii hunting grounds either.

…

Finally pausing to catch his breath Finér reached out and held himself up by a low tree branch. After several well-needed breaths, he lowered himself and waited.

He looked behind him and scanned the countless trees, fearfully counting the seconds in his mind until he finally determined he’d lost his pursuers.

“Gods.” he winced.

Slowly sitting down, he looked at his knees and shins. His thin, slave’s rags did little to defend him from the sharp, jagged rocks he’d tripped over and he slowly peeled the material up to reveal the long scrapes and pebbles embedded in some of the worst wounds.

“Ugh…”

Picking the dirt and rocks from his skin he blew on the wounds before slowly bringing his pant legs back down.

“I’ve had worse as a child, come on now.” He grunted and chuckled. “I’ve got to keep… moving.”

Standing up he looked ahead, tracing the daunting path he was following. It continued uphill but turned, and from where he could see he couldn’t make out anything.

The burning in his right arm caught his attention and he slowly reached a hand towards it.

“Ah, fuck, _that_ however, might be a problem…” wincing he poked at the arm and whispered, “I’m going to need water… a stream, brook, anything…”

He shivered as he thought about dirty wounds; he’d seen too many fester and go gangrenous on the battlefield before, “water, and stitches.”

Nodding and picking himself back up he slowly began down the path.

‘Maybe I can find some high ground and make some sense of this country. I know I’ve got to get south. As far from these Druchii as possible.’

Using his left hand, he pushed his dark blonde fringe from his brow and continued to calm himself and focus on his survival. So absorbed into his thoughts, Finér didn’t notice anything off about the artificial clearing he eventually walked into.

Stepping through the dead leaves and dirt he brought his foot through a tripwire.

Close by the counter weight dropped loudly and rope passed through the trees all around him, underneath, quicker than his ability to move, a net erupted from the forest floor and enveloped him. His body was forcefully crumpled into the tight, oppressive snare as Finér zipped upwards and into the air.

His voice cracked as he frantically screamed,

“ _MOTHER ISHA!_ Oh gods! No!”

Blinded by the flurry of leaves which was previously covering the net Finér struggled against the rope as he tried to move his arms and clear his face to see.

His chest rose up and down rapidly as panic began to set in and he looked around for whomever had trapped him.

“No! Please… gods… no!” he whimpered.

Reaching for a section of the net he began pulling and tugging at the knotted material, then he looked below and his eyes widened. He was high, high enough to definitely break a leg if he was able to tear a hole in the net and try to escape.

‘This… this can’t be! After everything before now, I… some, some Druchii hunter is going to kill me?’

His mind began to picture the scenario, some black haired, gaunt, and evil Druchii cousin, living in some woodsman’s cabin would eventually come and find him, gloating loudly to have captured such _sweetmeat_.

‘I’ll fight the bastard!’ he eventually thought, ‘I’ll fight him and fucking kill him!’

He nodded and tried to slow his erratic breathing and panicked mind. Using his martial training and drilling he eventually succeeded. And when his mind was sober again, he eventually had the frightful, yet realistic thought.

‘How long until I’m found? Will I still have the strength to fight?’

Blinking and looking towards the canopy above he tried to make out the distant, cloudy, sky past the dark arms, pines, and leaves of the trees suffocating the light. He gulped and looked back down.

‘I feel no spirits of play here, none of the sprites and creatures which call any _good_ forest their home. Even the sun has forsaken these woods…’

Though not an Asrai, Finér, like most Asur still had an appreciation for the beauty of the natural world. Though only when it suited a city dweller like him…

Moving his arms towards his chest he rubbed the sides of his body to generate a little heat and comfort in his new swaying prison. Despite the motion of his hands, he still shivered; the thin clothing he had been given by those who’d bought him did nothing to retain the heat. As if by design the rough spun slaves’ garments were both course to the touch and humiliatingly thin.

Eventually he felt the fatigue of a day of work, and the exhaustion of his escape nestle home in his sinew and bones.

The forest grew darker still, and he finally heard the noise of distant wildlife. The hissing of a hawkish bird, the mewling of some unknown mammal, and then the sharp, bone-chilling cry of a wolf.

Almost thankful for being so high up he privately began to pray, his hands so tightly clasped together he shook,

‘Gods… please. Please see me through this night.’

…

When Finér awoke it was with a slow, blinking start, until he heard the thumping approach of small footfalls below.

It was morning, ‘it must be’ he thought.

The woods were still dark, and the air was moist, cooled and made wet by the wind rolling down the snow-capped mountains and into the valleys and hills below. Birds called, and mourned loudly with their cries in the distance.

Deciding to remain as still as possible he started to hear the loud sniffing and the baying of a hound.

Turning and looking over the side of the net he made out the shape of large black and brown dappled, four-legged hound, it began growling and barking triumphantly up at him.

‘Gods, the hunter’s approached!’

He drew a sharp breath, ‘I can’t fight both the man and beast!’

Fear nestled into his chest as he watched the dog jump up and snap with menacing joy. Then he searched the direction the dog had come for its’ master.

‘Fine then! Come on! Where are you Druchii?!’

Clenching his fists, he began to focus on the end.

‘I will not die without a fight! And be it at the hands of some pale Druchii bastard or his bitch mutt, I will not go quietly!’

He looked and scanned, his eyes tracing the trees and the path which the dog had tread, struggling over its barking to be able to see any bipedal shape.

Then the dog quieted.

Looking back down at it Finér furrowed his brow. The beast let out a low growl before he heard the slip of a rope. Quickly Finér began descending, the net dropping back down to the earth made him let out a sudden yell of surprise. Then when he collided with the ground, he was severely winded, his arms now moving around uselessly as he tried to get a full breath.

The hound remained still, its dark eyes watching him as Finér struggled to breathe and throw off the net wrapped around him.

“W-what are you waiting for?!” he eventually croaked out in a stutter, “Come on!”

Finally, he heard the sound of the hunter as they sprinted towards him. The swift footfalls were eerily quiet as they approached, but they had moved far faster than he could turn his head and he quickly felt an arm coil around his neck and press, holding him in place as they began to choke.

“ _Gack! Hag! Gah!_ ”

He coughed out, and tried punching, hitting the arm while he moved, struggling from side to side as the unseen Druchii continued to pull upwards. Desperate and uncoordinated thrashing attacks did nothing to stop the strong, purposeful, sleeper hold of the hunter.

“N-no! nagh guch… n-no…”

Finér fluttered his eyes and let out a low whimpering grunt as he felt the strength in his arms fail.

Feeling the breath of the hunter against his hair and ear he thought he imagined it, but a feminine voice began shushing and humming to him.

One last attempt to move took the last of his brainpower, and deprived of oxygenated blood, Finér sputtered and limply fell unconscious in the grip of some terrifying, _unseen_ , Druchii.

…

After the Asur grunted asleep the huntress let him fall from her hands, hitting the forest floor. The Autarii woman slithered around to look at the front of her capture.

‘He is unlike any Druchii I’ve seen…’ she eventually remarked in surprise.

Blinking and slowly getting closer towards Finér’s unconscious face she reached out a hand and began touching his cheek. Pressing her fingers into his skin she nodded,

“Underfed…”

Then she looked down at the collar around his neck and his shabby clothing, ‘A runaway slave.’

Tilting her head to the side she looked at his arms, the wound at his bicep, and his filthy hands. The dog still sitting patiently let out a warning growl and she smirked before looking at the loyal, obedient beast.

“I know Shushalah, come here.”

Slowly the dog stepped closer and the Autarii pet its head. The dog, now assured turned and began sniffing and wandering the clearing while its’ master looked back at their captured prey.

Licking her lips, the Autarii slowly knelt beside the Asur, and stared at his face. Eventually, she let out a small whisper before touching his skin again.

“So pretty…”

Immediately the Autarii began to have licentious thoughts, and she reached her hands towards his chest. Leaning her head to his breast, she closed her eyes and listened to the thumping beat of his heart. At the noise the female let slip a breathy moan and her eyes fluttered.

Then she brought her ear up and away from him. Her own chest was rising high and her heart beating heavily. Lost with the excitement and the anxiousness of having been ‘gifted’ such a beautiful male in the middle of the forest.

Darting her eyes to her only companion she watched as her hound began lazily wandering back the way they’d come.

“Shushalah, what do I do?”

The dog’s quiet and uninterested walk made the Autarii purse her lips.

“Well that’s no damn help…”

Staring at the unconscious Asur she took a moment to appreciate the simple pleasure she was receiving at merely seeing the man’s form. Then she leant back towards him and took a long breath.

Her cheeks burnt with excitement and she made up her mind.

After moving his body out of the net and binding his hands before she reset her trap and began carrying him home.

Shushalah let out a low bark as if in opposition.

…

When Finér awoke he was bound and gagged, but covered in furs.

His fear gave way to confusion as he looked around as saw a nearby hearth crackling with a soothing, divine warmth. The sight of the fire made his body ache in want, and the furs which cloaked him were heavy and soft to the touch.

His eyes darted around and he discovered he was in a lean-to cabin of some kind; one wall was rock and the three others were wooden. Made of thick logs cemented together by daub.

The wooden walls were covered in shelves of varying contents while the stone one had a small hole covered over by a small thatch door, presumably leading to a root cellar.

Though it was a single room, the cabin was quaintly spacious, and if he had to guess it was ten feet deep, and fifteen feet wide.

The bed he lay on was tucked to the corner near the hearth and on the other side of the room, facing it was the cabin’s thick, iron-lock, door. Hanging over the doorway were some runes, and dangling trophies of bone, teeth, and feathers.

Outside he heard the muffled barks of the hound and the clucking of hens, then the approach of a person up some steps to the cabin’s door. Before he could think of what else to do Finér bucked and forced himself into a sitting position as a fur and leather clad form entered.

Blinking and pausing against his bonds it surprised Finér to finally see his captor’s face.

Long black hair framed a vaguely Naggarothi, female’s face.

Her ears were barely visible from between the thick locks of black and Finér saw she was wearing dangling earrings of ivory which glittered and reflected the hearths’ fire. Her chin and cheeks were smooth, her lips flush and pink. Her nose was small and delicately curved, but most striking about her facial features were two tattoos in the shape of long, upside-down triangles under her dark, violet coloured, eyes.

She was about to step forwards but stood stiffly for a moment as her eyes met his and she realised he was awake. Looking away she appeared to consider something before she slowly approached.

Struggling against the gag in his mouth Finér tried to speak, but she furrowed her brow at his muffled noise.

Eventually she lowered and sat down nearer the end of the fur covered bed, wordlessly watching the fire.

‘Gods… w-what do I do?’ Finér wondered, ‘What… what does she want?!’

The woman looked away from the fire and at Finér.

With a heavy level of hesitation, she finally leant towards him and removed the gag from across his mouth. She began moving her head from side to side slightly, her face almost blushing in interest as she watched him.

Blinking and then furrowing her brow in frustration she eventually made a motion to her lips.

Finér furrowed his own brow, guessing aloud as he quietly asked, “You, you want me to talk?”

Her eyes lit up and she watched him more keenly before nodding.

“Where am I? W-why am I bound Druchii?” his voice cracked and he growled in frustration, “Why are you toying with me?!”

She moved forwards; her face uncomfortably close to his, her voice and features showing her offence as she merely replied, correcting him, “No Druchii.”

Then after leaning back, she pointed at him, “Fixed arm.”

Finér looked towards his shoulder and saw that his right arm was indeed bandaged, it tingled numbly and smelled sweet, indicating not only had she stitched it while he was unconscious but she’d applied a poultice of some kind as well.

“But, w-why?” he whispered in confusion.

‘If you’re not a Druchii, but… w-why? Help me?’

Then he looked down and realised that his chest had been undressed of his slaves’ rags.

She stood and stepped towards the hearth, “You eat.”

As soon as she said it Finér’s mouth watered, and his features softened, his mind blanking, ‘It couldn’t be true…’

She moved to the other side of the fire and produced an iron skillet. Resting it on the cook top over the flames she then bent to open a trunk; what Finér presumed was her pantry and she brought out two hens’ eggs.

Finér’s stomach growled audibly as he watched her quietly crack them open and begin to cook.

Listening to and smelling the bubbling, crackling, eggs as they fried in the pan Finér weakly began,

“If you’re not Druchii… then, who,” he chuckled nervously, “w-what are you?”

The woman looked over and merely tilted her head in response. Then she looked back at her work and shifted the pan, moving the eggs around.

Eventually she raised a brow and looked over, her voice almost stern as she answered and corrected him, “No Druchii, Autarii. _Autarii_ ”

Finér blinked and drew a sharp breath, watching on as she eventually moved from the fire and took a plate from a nearby cupboard.

“Autarii?” he quietly repeated.

She smiled as she poured the cooked egg whites and the bright yellow, yokes onto the small wooden plate.

Nodding, she happily repeated, “Autarii. All hills, forests. Autarii”

Then she added what appeared to be dried meat to the meal, before returning to the bed and holding the plate towards him.

Then she repeated her earlier statement, now as a question, “You eat?”

Finér’s body shook with desperation as he nodded. Any voice which would have spoken up in hesitation was long since starved away, and he meekly waited,

“Yes… Gods yes, please. Autarii, Asrai, I’d be thankful even if you were a Dawi!”

Laying the plate on the furs she nodded and stood back up, her voice issuing a pseudo order, as she encouraged him, “Eat.”

Blinking in disbelief Finér couldn’t remember the last time he had fresh food, let alone, just-cooked and completely for himself.

Diving towards the plate he took hold of the whites and practically shoved everything into his mouth at once, immediately burning his tongue. Growling and fighting through the pain he shamelessly retained no sense of decorum as he chomped down and forced every hot morsel down his throat, mixing the dried venison strips with the warm egg as he devoured the humble meal.

Panting and huffing he looked towards the woman again, now however she had a slight earnest smile before asking,

“Drink?”

Finér nodded and she moved back towards her trunk, stooping to produce a green glass bottle. Wiping his face and licking his fingers clean the Asur blinked as the woman approached with the bottle.

Biting the cork and removing it she slowly extended it towards him. He took a breath and his eyes danced. It smelt; his chest exhaled shallowly.

 _It smelt like home_ …

Slowly she began to tilt the bottle and its fragrant contents towards Finér’s mouth. He opened wide as the familiar burn and taste of the Asurian wine flowed over his tongue, as his mouth visibly filled, she withdrew it.

Watching as Finér held it inside his cheeks, the Asur swirled and let the beverage burn evenly across his taste buds before he finally swallowed.

Blinking and shaking his head he looked at the mysterious woman in utter praise, “W-who are you? Gods… gods bless you.”

She blushed and averted her eyes before moving closer.

Finér furrowed his brow, “Wait, what are you doing?”

Then she leant towards his mouth and planted a kiss on his lips, forcing him backwards.

Moving under her he began to breathe heavily and nervously, “S-stop! Wa-what are d-doing?!”

She didn’t understand and her face appeared confused. In her left hand she still had the wine and quickly she moved the bottle back towards his mouth, her voice repeating,

“Drink? You, you drink?”

Finér tried moving his bound hands in protest, as she attempted to force the opening towards his lips, as he cried again, “No, stop! What are you doing!?”

She let out a grunt of frustration and stepped up from the bed. Moving the plate and bottle out of the way before returning. Finally, she spoke, but her language was guttural, and barely sounded elven. It wasn’t even low-Druhir, it was like a bastardisation of a bastardisation.

She was visibly upset and she moved her hands in fists as she spoke.

And Finér eventually interrupted, “I’m sorry! But, I, I don’t understand you!”

She appeared to get an idea and moved away, towards the foot of the bed.

Stooping she dug around before coming up with a purse of some kind. Opening it she brought out coins of varying sizes, most were silver, but a few were gold. She moved back towards him and showed the coins aggressively.

“What?” Finér blinked and shook his head.

“You take!” she replied, “Stay!”

Then she patted the bed.

Finér opened his mouth but stopped, ‘What in the gods name have I stumbled on? Sh-shes… what the fuck?’

She blinked and looked down, somewhat hurt. But then her expression changed as she stuffed the coins back into the purse and dropped it.

Reaching for the furs of the bedding she pulled them upwards and to the side, exposing Finér’s lower body. In addition to his tunic she’d also removed his tattered pants, cleaning the blood from his scrapes and dappling both his legs in her poultice as well.

Finér’s eyes widened as he realised, all he had on now was a small undergarment which covered his manhood. Her hands moved towards his waist and she began tugging at the band holding the it up.

“Ah! W-what the hell!?”

She swore in response to him in her own language as he tried to stop her hands.

The situation, the suddenness of her attack, and the upbringing he’d had did not prepare Finér for this, and a woman he did not know, diving towards and wanting to claim his manhood was not as immediately appealing as his former fellow soldiers made it out to be.

“Wait! S-stop!” he pleaded, “Please!”

Eventually she paused, and looked up at his face.

“Please, don’t. I… I don’t know you. I, I don’t want this, please I beg of you!”

She blinked and reached her hand back towards the wine bottle, picking it back up she slowly stood and offered it to him, her voice dejected and her breath slowing as she nodded,

“Drink.”

With his bound hands he reluctantly took the bottle and she looked away before stomping towards the door and leaving the cabin.

Letting out a breath Finér shuddered as he looked at the fire.

He took a few sips of the wine as he waited. His mind raced and his emotions turned into a confusing soup as he eventually began to think about the warmth and the pleasure of sex. Something which, having been made a working slave to the Druchii, fell nearer the end of his list of ‘wants’, and when freely offered, _he just turned it down_ …

Hours later the door opened and he straightened as the Autarii woman returned.

Looking towards her Finér cleared his throat as he quickly spoke, “I’d like to apologise.”

She ignored him as she began stooping to remove her boots.

“I don’t even know your name…” he chuckled nervously, “Please, I… I was…”

He stopped when she looked up at him, her face blank as she listened.

“If you understand me, I’d like to tell you; thank you. And… as I said, I’d like to say that I’m sorry.”

He offered the bottle of wine as he continued.

“You’ve shown me a great kindness, and I don’t want you to think I’m rude. Please.”

She slowly stepped closer and sat on the bed, but ignored the bottle.

“My name is Finér Cælin. And I hail f-”

Then the woman began to undress, at first merely removing her belt, the fur which was covering her neck and a bandolier of pouches. Then she took off her fur coat and Finér bit his tongue nervously as he watched her strip her torso until finally, she pulled her blouse open and revealed her bare breasts.

Looking from her face towards her chest Finér merely breathed more shallowly.

Feeling his body vibrate from his thundering heartbeat he took a long swig of the wine before leaning and putting it on the floor. She watched him carefully, remaining still as he slowly began raising his bound hands towards her pale, enticing, skin.

“Y-you…you’re…”

He shook and took a sharp breath before his fingertips finally touched her flesh and the soft warmth of her breasts, once making contact with her body he let out a scoff of disbelief; she was in fact real.

His voice quieted as his tongue raced and he mumbled, “You’re, beautiful…”

Feeling his fingers across the taut feminine chest he eventually pressed his hands to cup her breasts as best as he could considering the awkward knot still binding his wrists.

Lifting upwards he let a sharp mumble escape his lips as he felt the weight of each breast, rubbing his thumb across her nipples as he lightly massaged and licentiously began squeezing. His breath grew shallower as his hands began to speed up, his body now hungry for something different.

Under the furs and his loincloth his penis began to harden, and he slowly moved forwards to kiss the woman.

Any resistance he had towards her was now gone, and Finér was wholly submitted to the overwhelming carnal desire to fuck.

In approval the woman let out a smile and nodded, shedding her blouse before reaching her hands behind his head and holding him in a long embrace, their lips pressed tightly against one another as the arousal and respective desperation of both man and woman spurred them onwards.

Breaking off the kiss she looked down and quickly unbound his hands as Finér breathily moaned, repeating himself, “Y-you’re beautiful, you’re fucking g-gorgeous…”

Her hair smelled pleasantly, as if it were perfumed, and her taste was like sweet-water. Her face was youthful and smooth, not a wrinkle to indicate her age, and her tattoos made her even more exotically beautiful to him.

Pushing him back onto the bed she moved after him, quickly and ravenously making a trail of kisses down his neck and towards his chest. Her touch was electric and his body shook as she breathed on the wet spots after she’d smocked her lips against him.

“Ah… g-gods… oh gods!”

Finér couldn’t remember the last time he’d lay with a woman, and now all the pent-up energy, the carnal lust and mad desire he’d thought he’d never again taste began to bubble upwards in a passion-filled, frenzy.

Her lips to his skin was divine, her breath was like spring, the warmth and weight of her body against him was like nothing he’d ever wanted before.

His hands, now free to touch her, began moving through her hair and savouring the thickness of her locks, before moving down and touching the smooth, unmistakeable skin of her womanly back. Smelling her, and feeling his fingers along her wasn’t enough, it would never be enough…

He was so scared and so robbed during his captivity that this woman was now more divine and more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen or heard, felt or tasted before. And he wanted her, he wanted her to want him, and he wasn’t going to stop.

“I… I can’t believe it…” his breath was shallow and his eyes looked up and down her body, tracing her curves and relishing every beauty mark, every vein, and all the colours of her pale, elven skin.

He was going to fuck her…

As if reading his mind, she rose from his chest and planted a long kiss against his lips, her hands moving around his head and rubbing under his chin, upwards towards the tips of his ears.

Her eyes had closed and Finér watched her face as she kissed and moaned against him, then he felt her tongue press against his lips and he surrendered to her advance.

“Mhmm! Mphm, mhmm…”

He moaned and shook as her warm, spit-slick tongue entered his mouth, exploring the inside of his lip before tentatively moving towards his own tongue.

Slowly he rubbed his against hers, while at the same time he moved his hands up and down her back, rubbing his palms against her skin, over and over.

Eventually she opened her eyes and pulled away, ending the kiss with a girlish, enticing giggle, before she shook her head and scolded.

“You talk too much. Quiet.”

He furrowed his brow, asking in confusion “Wait, s-so do you understand me or not?”

She merely chuckled in response as she started kissing and licking along his neck and chest, moving slowly downwards, towards his nipple.

Once she latched on to his pink areola, she teased him with her tongue and teeth, playfully biting at him as he shuddered and realised the small buds were more sensitive than ever before in his life,

“Ah! Oh… s-stop that, a-and tell me, what’s your name?”

She shot him a look as she bit his skin.

“Gah! Ah fuck!”

Coming off of him she shook her head again, “You, you speak too much!”

Furrowing his brow and losing control of himself Finér tried lunging forwards,

“I deserve to kno-aahhh!”

Easily she pushed him back onto the bed, slapping him before lunging at his neck, biting and licking at his skin while her left hand pressed against his throat. Moving his arms to her shoulders in an effort to push her off, he realised that her appearance was wholly deceiving, and her lithe body possessed a strength far more than his malnourished muscles could contend with at the moment.

Feeling her hand on his throat and her body straddling his waist, easily pinning him down, she started moving her mouth upwards, licking and nibbling before sucking on his left ear.

“Who… a-are you?”

Her warm tongue began moving up his cartilage and she started filling her mouth with the ear as she licked and moaned into it.

“Ah! O-oh gods!”

Her right hand began petting his hair and head while her left released his throat and moved uncoordinatedly down his torso, and towards his groin.

Knowing where she was headed, he merely nodded, “P-please… gods, oh fuck…”

Slipping her fingers under the band of his undergarment she quickly wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, the sudden feeling made Finér shudder and moan loudly, whimpering in surprise at himself for how much he longed for such a touch.

“Ah, f-fuck…”

His resistance was utterly gone, and as she sucked on his ear, licking and moaning directly into him, she also began slowly moving her fingers up and down the length of his shaft, jerking and massaging his cock with small, delicate movements.

With the two-pronged attack on his senses Finér began getting louder and his movements weaker, as he sputtered and shivered underneath the she-elf. Now he nodded and groaned, mindless mumbles escaping his mouth.

Giving his ear one more lick she released it from her mouth and rose up, looking down with a wide smile as she saw his blissful expression.

Moving her right hand from his head she touched her chest, “Saliera.”

She nodded as she continued jerking him, patting herself again as she repeated, “Saliera Rei’la.”

Moaning and nodding Finér mumbled, “Saliera?”

She moved forwards and kissed him as her left hand began increasing in its pace, “Mhmm.”

Rubbing his hands along her sides he let out another moan, before she broke off the kiss and let go of his member. Adjusting how she was sitting Finér took the opportunity to move his head forwards, opening his mouth to latch onto her left breast.

“Ah! Oh! Ohhh…” she sounded in surprise.

Licking and rolling her nipple along his tongue Finér began sucking and lightly biting, feeling her tit harden and become erect inside his mouth as she mumbled and let out protests of her own.

“Stoppan sé! Ah! Oh… Mhmm!”

She furrowed her brow as she looked down and her eyes met his. At first her expression was shocked, as if she’d never had a man lick or suck on her breast before. And now her eyelids fluttered and her expression rose in complete surprise, her cheeks flushed red, while her mouth slowly made an O, before she nodded in approval.

“Hit fredan, swétian…”

Her eyes rolled and she smiled before lowering herself and turning to lie on her side. Finér was still suckling at her breast but he helped direct her and as she laid onto the furs. Letting go with a pop he moved his mouth over and began licking and slowly teasing his teeth against her right nipple eliciting a sharp breath and her strange language,

“Ah! Ic bréostgehygd thit fur…”

She shook her head and let slip another moan, almost grumbling in frustration as she forced out her voice, “F-for young. I thought, only f-for them…”

Finér raised a brow and licked, sucking on the nipple harder before moaning into her skin, and chuckling, “No… not just for that.”

She shuddered and her eyebrows arched before she moaned and covered her mouth.

Then he realised something, her expression, the way she now moved her hands, unsurely… it began to tip him off that this might have been wholly new to her. Especially since her earlier enthusiasm was now replaced by surprise and uncertainty.

Releasing her right nipple from his mouth and panting Finér nodded, asking bluntly, “You’ve never laid with a man? Have you?”

Her eyes widened and her face contorted as she drew back, “I! N-you!”

Finér held his hands up as he cooed, “It’s okay! It’s okay… You’re going to like this, I promise.”

He pointed to his mouth before indicating her groin.

“I’m going to lick, down there.”

She appeared embarrassed but blinked and watched him intently as he moved his hands towards her waist, intent to undress her pants.

Then she shook her head, “N-no! You mine!”

He furrowed his brow before she sat up abruptly, planting one hand on his chest before the other darted towards his undergarment and yanked it away.

“Wha-ah!”

Pulling the small loincloth off him she paused, her eyes widening as she stared downwards at his erect penis. She swallowed and remained still, anxiously eyeing the member up and down before she finally looked at his face.

Then she looked back down and Finér slowly reached his left hand towards her right, “I’ll show you…”

Shaking her head, she moved her fingers towards it quickly, ignoring his attempt to direct her as she picked up some of her earlier enthusiasm and desire. Aggressively wrapping around the base of his cock she began moving it up and down, surprising him as she began pumping and jerking the erect member.

“Ah! Oh, f-fuck! Good god!”

Finér shivered and his body practically melted as she began increasing her speed, eyeing and studying his veins and the skin of his turgid manhood with total captivation.

“Uh huh, y-yeah, w-wait, how, d-do yo-you know what your d-doing?”

She ignored him and continued pumping, her hand now squeezing at the base and relaxing as she brought it upwards as if she were milking him.

“Oh fuck! T-that’s oh fuck!”

Watching her quickly begin jerking his cock Finér continued shivering, “Fuck!”

She let out a mumble and moan of her own happily, as she turned to watched his expressions. Then she bit her lip and looked back down at his leaking, glistening cock head.

Licking her lips, she let out a hiss before diving downwards, opening her mouth and enveloping the tip of his penis past her lips and teeth.

“AH! OH, F-fuck! A li-little w-warnin… oh gods… oh fuck…”

Finér’s eyes rolled upwards and his words faltered as the immediately warm and wet embrace of her mouth claimed him.

Looking down he could scarcely believe that this woman, Saliera, who had captured, and then tended to him, was now fellating his cock…

‘I… I’m going to tongue her… I’m going to fuck her and rut inside as deeply as I fucking can! Oh, gods it-it’s amazing… pl-please!’

Slowly Saliera began teasing the tip of her tongue up and around his cockhead, swirling and making little circles along the slit as she quietly moaned and shook from side to side, tentatively tasting and sucking up his pre-cum.

As she did so Finér slowly moved his right hand towards her brow and the top of her head, pulling back her hair as she became more adventurous and moved lower down on his member.

His left hand moved along her bare back, towards her ass, playfully giving her rump a slap as she began lowering herself and sucking harder on him.

Her tongue was now swirling all around the sides of his penis as she suckled and moaned on his cock, breathing heavily through her nose she eventually let out a growl of pleasure before mumbling.

In response Finér nodded and moaned, “Oh fuck… yes… th-that’s perfect, y-you’re perfect…”

His right hand now began pushing her head down and she let out a low, wet, groan as he did. But Finér wasn’t really thinking, he wanted to cum, and he wanted to feel and hear her gag and choke on his cock, like nothing he’d ever wanted before. The only thing better was to have her ass and cunt seated on his face. But… that was coming soon he blissfully thought.

Feeling his hand press on her head and encourage her lower Saliera moaned as he moved deeper into her mouth, but now she began gagging. Her throat tightening and her tongue moving around violently as she let out a loud sputter.

“Gack! Agh mhm mum…”

Then she began trying to move upwards, and Finér grunted, his right hand holding her in place as his hips slowly moved upwards.

“I… I can’t oh fuck, oh gods, it’s too good! I’m sorry, oh fuck!”

Her eyes squinted and she tried looking up as she began to choke harder, her noises and gagging becoming louder as she fought upwards, trying to get off his member.

His left hand was rubbing her ass through her pants, and he began slapping, hitting with more force and less accuracy as his hips began moving upward more madly.

“I! Oh fuck! _Yes, yes! Oh gods!”_

She moaned as he slapped between the round cheeks of her buttocks and began aggressively rubbing her valley. His fingers teased her ass, before moving farther down and pressing _very_ hard against her womanhood.

At this she let out a muffled, choking moan of her own before she finally moved a hand and punched him in the abdomen, distracting him enough to escape off his cock.

“Ah! Oh, fuck ow! Gods, I-I’m sorry!”

Sobering from the hit Finér began apologising as she looked at him with a little anger in her eye, then she wrapped her left hand around his spit-coated cock and began pumping. Her voice growled as her lips and chin glistened with her spit and his pre-cum.

“You talk too much! Shut up!”

Finér growled back, “Then shut me up, and take off those fucking pants!”

With his left hand he pulled at her waistband as she let out a moan and loud, savage, hiss in approval. A wide, animalistic smile was across her features as he started to rip her pants down. Letting go of his cock she moved and helped him pull them from her legs.

As she moved, she ended up on her back as he leant overtop of her and tugged the pants off. His cock bounced freely near her face and she snapped forwards, latching on with her mouth and moaning loudly, and letting out a breath in satisfaction to have it past her lips again.

“OH y-you f-fucker o-oh…”

Finér moaned and looked down, examining her now naked body.

Savouring her loud, noisy, and uncoordinated suckling on his cock, he slowly eyed the soft, smooth looking flesh of her thighs, and the dark, curly, bush of her feminine pubes.

“I’m going to eat that cunt… Oh gods…”

Licking his lips, he moaned and lowered himself towards her, kissing her Adonis belt as best he could before happily burying his nose, and face, into her pubis mons. Sniffing loudly and deeply he savoured her unique and delicious scent. It was epitomical, and no whore, or lover he’d ever known before was as singularly pleasant to smell than this mysterious, _Autarii_ woman, Saliera…

Moaning and grunting Finér mumbled into her skin desperately,

“By the gods Saliera… Isha, Ladrielle, and Lileath must have made you… Y-you’re too fucking perfect… yo-you’re perfect…”

The sudden feeling so close to her womanhood made Saliera shriek in surprise and move backwards, pulling herself off his cock to look down at him so near to her, “Yo-you! N-no! No hurt!? No hurt!”

Her voice was genuinely startled and Finér reluctantly pulled away from the bush of black, unkempt hair to look at her, “No, I won’t hurt you” he let out a chuckle in disbelief, “You’re divine… You-you’re perfect to me.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion before he chuckled again and shook his head, “Oh, fuck it.”

Then looking back between her legs, he dove forwards, eliciting a small scream as Saliera tried to move from under him.

Shoving his tongue between the lips of her pussy, Finér began licking and moaning in satisfaction as he began tasting her.

His tongue rolled downwards across her clit before reaching the bottom of her entrance and coming back ‘up’ to her clit again. As he teased and played with the little bundle of nerves she shook and her voice lowered unevenly as she began to moan at the feeling,

“AH! Eekaala! Ah, oh…oh! _oh…_ ”

Moaning and vibrating her with his voice Finér eventually came out from between her now limp thighs, “See? Good right? You like it? No hurt?”

Saliera’s eyes were fluttering, her face beet red as she nodded emphatically, her lips quivering as she moaned in agreement,

“Good, n-no hurt, very good! Hit swétian…”

She nodded and let her torso and head fall to the furs under him as she continued mumbling and shaking. Her left hand moving towards his penis to jerk it as she watched him eat her out.

Taking another deep breath of her scent Finér let out a moan before moving back in, kissing and licking the inside of her labia as he slipped his hands around her waist and moved her onto her side.

“Ah! Oh, _oh!_ N-not, no, too, too swétian!” she began shaking as Finér focused his tongue on her clitoris.

She reached a hand towards his head and began tapping him, her voice becoming more desperate as she stopped jerking him and pleaded, “No! Stoppan sé! T-too good!”

Her legs began stiffening and her voice became a garbled mess of moans as she shivered. Laughing and continuing to lick and slurp at her clit, Finér began moving his hands to grasp and cup her ass cheeks. Slapping them, before slowly massaging and moving his hands in circles.

Pulling up off of her pussy he laughed, and repeated her earlier statement, “Shush, just quiet, you’re talking too much, just shut up…”

She moaned sharply and let out a whimper as her hips began moving and she rubbed herself into his mouth, her voice lowering as she whispered,

“Swétian, s-swétian…”

Then her breathing began to climb and she arched her back, her hips now grinding her pussy against Finér’s face harder and more erratically as he continued to lick and kiss, eating, and licking her like his life depended on it.

Then her voice began groaning as she screamed,

“AHhhh! Hit kum! _Hit kuuum!_ ”

Finér sucked on her clit and moaned as he licked and tortured the small button with his tongue. Now her legs and body began curling around him, her voice an unintelligible mess of her own language, grunts, as well as Druhir.

After her moans slowed and she stopped shaking, he slowly began rising from between her thick, smooth, thighs. Her juices were all over his chin and he began licking at his lips, focusing on her taste as he moved to look at her.

Her chest was dappled with sweat and her breasts were jiggling as her breathing moved up and down rapidly.

Her face was bright red as she blinked and looked up at him.

Her violet eyes were fluttering and she moaned as she looked down his chest and towards his erect cock.

Eventually she caught her breath enough to speak, pointing with a hand towards him, and moaning one word,

“Inside…”

Finér licked his lips and his breath grew shallow. Blinking as he watched her. Saliera nodded again and rolled onto her back, moving her legs upwards and holding them to show off her glistening, aroused, and waiting pussy.

“Inside me… you, you now…”

She nodded and gulped, her head nodding quickly. Moving her right hand from her leg she began rubbing herself, squeaking as she touched her clit and began sliding her fingers in between her open labia.

Finér let out a sharp breath, “Oh, fucking father Asuryan yes!”

Watching her fingers easily slide inside her vagina she nodded, as she repeated, her voice now more desperate, “Inside!”

Pulling her dripping fingers out of her entrance she began licking them before moaning, “Finér come inside me now… inside me.”

Saliera nodded and moaned before moving her hand away from her mouth and back to holding her leg up. Shaking his head Finér suppressed a growl as he moved forwards.

With his right hand on his cock and his left to hold her, and press his thumb to her clit, he began patting his cockhead against her entrance before rubbing it up and down between the dripping lips and folds. Saliera shivered and she nodded happily, her mouth smiling as she moaned,

“Ah! Y-yes, Finér! Y-yes!”

Finér slowly began easing the head of his cock inside her, pausing a moment to grunt and let out his held breath.

“Holy fucking shit, by the gods… b-by the gods…”

She shrieked happily, reaching a hand towards his pectoral and rubbing him as she cooed and moaned.

Slowly, grunting and pushing himself forwards, Finér began sliding his thick penis inside her embrace as she furrowed her brow and grunted, wincing in pain as he spread and filled her entrance.

“AH! S-so, it…” she mumbled and her head shook from side to side.

Pushing a little more forcefully, Finér climbed on top of her as his hips took over and he continued easing his member inside.

Her head arched back and her eyes fluttered as she moaned and slowly wrapped her legs around his back. His voice lowered as he nodded in approval and pushed deeper,

“T-that’s it… t-that’s it… Fuck you’re tight…”

She moaned and sputtered, letting out a long breath as she shivered and nodded.

“good girl, gods above… you’re such a good girl…”

Moving his hands slowly up her body Finér began teasing and massaging her breasts as he began moving his hips backwards, readying the first of many thrusts.

She looked at him in confusion at first, as if to ask why he was pulling out, but then he smirked and began moving back in, a little faster than before. Then she began nodding, her expression relaxing as she moaned,

“Ah, o-oh yes, yes!”

Then moving his hands from her breasts, he lowered and began kissing her lips, his hands holding either side of her head as his hips began speeding up.

Between kisses he mumbled, “You’re a good girl, sa-say you’re a good girl…”

Kissing back and moaning harder and harder she grunted and let out along, animalistic moan as Finér began slapping against her.

“I, good, I’m a g-good, g-girl!”

Finér growled and thrust harder making her shiver and squeal happily, “Ah! Y-yes, I’m a good girl, good for Finér!”

His body audibly collided with the bottom of her glistening, sensitive vagina, after every thrust. In approval Saliera moaned loudly as she moved her hands up and down his back, scratching him and leaving long drawn red marks in his skin.

Sticking her tongue into his mouth again the two lovers began wrestling as Finér continued to thrust harder and deeper into Saliera’s quivering body. Then after a few more, deep, strong thrusts, she began nodding, her eyes fluttering and unfocused as she shivered and her breath stalled.

Breaking off their kiss Finér looked down, watching her skin, breasts, and thin belly jiggle as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

“Yeah… y-you like that?” he grunted.

She nodded and moaned in response and Finér’s breath escaped him. Her expression was utterly sexy; a combination of girlish innocence combined with pure, womanly desire.

“Lo-love you… love you!” she moaned, “A gift, f-from the gods! I, _I love you!_ ”

At first her words made his chest tighten sharply, but then he realised… If it wasn’t the will of the gods they were to have met, then what else was it?

Nodding he found his hormone addled mind agreeing, his thoughts racing, before he suddenly replied, “I… I love you…”

Her face lit up and she smiled widely in-between breaths and moans. As if he couldn’t become more smitten, watching her blissful, ecstatic expressions made his heart leapt out of his chest as his eyebrow arched and his body shook,

“Saliera, I… I love y-you, f-fuck… Fuck you’re tight, y-you’re so tight… you… fuck you-you’re perfect.”

His hands moved down to grip her hips as he began climbing higher in pleasure, getting closer to a mind-numbing explosion of pleasure.

She nodded, her breath rising as she began to notice his approach to climax. Moving her right hand to his shoulder she nodded and grunted before moving her left hand towards her navel.

“Inside…” she said breathily, “Inside m-me…”

Her legs wrapped around his back and she winced as she pulled him tighter and closer, making his thrusts deeper.

Finér’s eyes widened in surprise at first but, the want, the absolute carnal pleasure of the moment overrode him till he grunted and moaned obligingly, “I-I’ll fucking cum inside… fuck yes…”

Saliera moaned and began letting out a low cry as she shook and let out sharper moans, climaxing again before she nodded as Finér finally bottomed out, thrusting as hard as he could and feeling her tight vagina clench and squeeze around him was too much and all the resisting he’d been doing previously slipped away from him,

“Oh, f-fuck! Go- I, I’m coming!”

His body vibrated and he felt a powerful surging wave from his cock upwards, “Oh gods! I… I…”

Wrapping her arms around his back and holding him closely Saliera rode him, gyrating her hips and thrusting against him as Finér grunted and moaned, his voice climbing higher as he began madly squirting his seed inside her tight, loving, body.

Her voice came out loudly as she thrust against him, tensing and using her muscles to milk his cock dry, “Mine! Mine, F-Finér mine… a-all mine…Pretty, pretty Finér is mine…”

Her voice and her movements eventually tired out and she stopped. Slowly letting go of him and unlocking her legs off of his back.

Finér laid on top of her to the side, his penis still inside of her, but not so much of his weight on her that it’d be uncomfortable. Tiredly, his voice came out in a low whisper, responding to her previous sex-talk, in a comforting coo,

“I… I’m yours… All yours.”

She smiled broadly and kissed his head in response before letting out a low moan.

Wordlessly the two elves then panted, listening to one another and the crackling of the hearth as they laid on the furs and bedding and came down from their lovemaking.

Then Saliera leant her face towards Finér’s cheek and began kissing, licking his skin as she let out little whispers, “So pretty… such pretty Druchii man. Mine…you mine.”

Finér chuckled and moved his left hand towards her chest, playfully touching her nipples before laying it between the two round breasts to feel her heartbeat,

“No Druchii…” he replied.

She furrowed her brow and looked at him confused.

“I’m an Asur.” He corrected, then repeated, “No Druchii…”

She moaned in approval and planted her right hand on top of his, shuddering and whispering to herself as she shut her eyes, “Good! Glad… My Finér not Druchii.”

She chuckled and nodded, “Asur… like Autarii…”

Kissing her chest Finér nodded, “Gods… I, I think-no I hope I don’t wake to find I’m still in that fucking net.”

Saliera laughed, “No, no net.”

Moving her free hand to take hold of the furs she pulled the thick bedding over them and nodded, “Sleep now, together.”

Finér chuckled and winced, moaning in agreement, “That’d be perfect…”

She nuzzled against him head and repeated in a whisper, “Perfect…”

…

When they awoke Finér blinked and looked around groggily, the cabin was still there, the furs, the hearth, but she was gone.

Slowly he began rising, his muscles sore and his whole-body stiff from the effort he’d put in to his lovemaking.

“By the gods…” he winced.

Moving the furs off him he looked for his loincloth and eventually found it. Just moving it he realised how much it smelt of sweat.

“Oh gods! I need a bath…” immediately his cheeks and face reddened in embarrassment, “She, w-we fucked and?! Oh, goddamn it…”

Growling in disgust he wrapped his body in a fur from the bed and rose towards the door. Slowly he took hold of the handle and began opening it.

The sun was high over the woods, and he saw that down from the cabin were a few steps leading to a well-trod path. To his left was the thick forest, and to his right was a large chicken coup, the occupants clucking and pacing around the floor of their enclosure.

Squinting he began looking and studying the small forest homestead, and he realised it wasn’t all that dissimilar from some Asur’s dwelling…

It was humble and small, but it was seemingly innocent.

Around the right of the cabin must have been the dog’s house, because the mutt came around the corner to investigate Finr’s opening of the door.

Eyeing him Shushalah let out a low bark and warning growl.

The Asur’s eyes widened and he immediately froze.

Then Saliera’s voice came, dismissing the beast, “Shapt! Déwna!”

Looking at its master the dog eventually turned and grumbled as it returned to its small den. Saliera came up the path with a bucket laden with water in her right hand and a bow and quiver slung over her left side. Seeing Finér she immediately reddened and supressed a smile.

“He’s a good dog, loyal. But doesn’t like new people.”

Finér smirked, “No kidding…”

Pouring the bucket into a trough beside the chicken coup Saliera nodded, “How you sleep?” she giggled and playfully added, “Asur.”

Laughing and stepping down the stairs, feeling the distinct Naggarothi chill in the morning’s air, Finér replied happily, “Better than I have in years…”

She nodded and smiled again, “I am glad.”

“So, you… live here?”

Saliera nodded, “My clan has lived in these forests for many generations.”

“And, w-where are they?”

She smirked, “A village, higher in the eastern valley. Some, though like me, alone.”

Lowering down to sit Finér nodded.

“What of the Druchii? Don’t they bother your people? You?”

Saliera let out a sharp laugh as she shook her head, “The King in Black, his people, they have no sway… here.” She motioned to the forest around them.

“Many years ago, they tried, men came, many men, into the forests.” She shook her head, “With fire and steel.” Chuckling she pointed to the ground, “They never left.”

Finér nodded slowly.

“You are safe here, with me. Finér.” She smiled and turned the bucket over on the ground before stepping closer.

He swallowed as she slowly approached him.

“You still… want me, yes?”

Her face and expression were unsure and she held her breath.

Feeling his heart thump as he looked back at her violet eyes and tattooed face, Finér nodded.

“Gods above yes…”

She smiled, her face looking away in bliss before she let out a squeal of happiness and rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

“Ah! I, prayed… I prayed Finér. I asked for the gods to send me…” she quieted, now embarrassed.

“Send you what?” he laughed.

Blinking and becoming bashful, Saliera shuddered, “A… man.”

Reaching his hand towards hers Finér brought her pale fingers upwards, planting a warm kiss on her knuckles.

“I think you rescued me… in more ways than one.”

She leant forwards and planted a kiss on his cheek, “Tell me everything! I want to know you, your people…”

She giggled and reached a hand to his blonde hair, “What is this colour? Why are you so pink!”

Finér laughed, “I’d love to… but… might I get some clothes first?”

Saliera looked down and finally realised he was wearing a fur, wrapped around his lower body. Breaking into a loud laugh she covered her mouth as she nodded.

“Of course! Oh, I sorry!”

Watching her laugh Finér realised just how much he missed the sound and sight of a woman, and he merely watched her, dumbstruck.

Her laughter stopped and she arched her brow, “Are you okay, my Finér?”

Letting out a little smile he nodded, “I am now.”

…

C’est Fini

…

Afterword

If you found any glaring issues or even minor ones, please let me know. And, if you’d like to get updates and general information, consider following me on twitter at ViscountsCourt.

I have a couple ideas about writing more for Finér and Saliera, but for now I'm content with this as a one shot.

Thanks again for reading.

Be well, lots of love.

VV


End file.
